February 14th
by bechloeeverywhere
Summary: Tom broke up with Chloe a day before Valentine's Day. Beca comforts her with cuddles and pizza on Valentine's day.


**A/N: Shoutout to dicexberry for this idea.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

 **February 13** **th** **2017**

 _"_ _Hey, Chloe. It's me, Tom. Look, I wanted to talk to you. Obviously, you are not picking up, so meet me in my dorm tonight. I'll be there. Yeah... Bye."_

Chloe lost count of how many times she has listened to this voicemail. She just kept repeating it over and over again. She still could not believe it.

 _"_ _I have enough of you. I do not deserve you. I deserve better."_

His voice kept calling, shouting through her head, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not block his voice out. It kept reaching her ears, prying its way into her head. Eventually, Chloe's palms wandered away from her ears, up to her head, where her palms became fists full of hair.

The numbness, the shouting of Tom's voice in her head finally stopped and sobs began to take over her body.

Her head, now filled with silence, felt heavy from crying. Why was she even crying over this asshole? Her tears are not made for him. Chloe knew that, but that did not stop the hurt.

Tom and her, they were an odd couple. Some might say they were not really a couple, because they did not do the 'couple-y things' that other couples did. They did not go on dates regularly or they were not affectionate in public. Tom said he hated those things. Chloe did not care because she loved Tom. But suddenly Tom wanted more, something that Chloe could not give him in his eyes. So now they are over.

Now they are not really a couple either.

They are not a couple at all.

The ringing of her phone brought Chloe back from her thoughts. Her first instinct was to ignore it, leave it, like she was left. But the ringtone sounded oddly familiar. She recognized it and in a whim, Chloe picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Chloe's voice sounded rough from crying.

"Hi Chlo."

"Hey Becs." Chloe sniffed because liquids were still running out of her nose.

"You do not sound that well. Did you catch a cold?" Beca sounded really worried on the other side.

"No, no I have not. It's just- I..."

"What happened?" Beca sounded even more worried now.

"Tom broke up with me." Chloe whispered in a low voice. It hurt to say because she still did not want to believe the truth.

"He did WHAT?!" Beca somewhat exploded. Her voice went from a deep growl to an almost high-pitched shriek. "Where is his dorm room?! I swear, I am going to kill this guy!"

"Becs, please. He did nothing wrong." Chloe's voice was weak, like she did not want to say that.

"He did nothing wrong?! Chloe Beale, are you hearing what you are saying? He did everything wrong. Does he know how stupid he is? He let the most amazing, most caring, most loving person in the world go! He let _you_ go."

"Beca, please stop. I am not enough."

"He said that to you?" The silence confirmed it. "I am coming over. And Chloe Beale, remember: you _are_ enough. At least to me."

And the line went dead. Chloe did not know if she wanted to smile, or cry more.

She went for the first option.

xx

 **February 14** **th** **2017**

Aubrey just left their shared apartment to go out with Stacie, when there was a knock on their door. Assuming it was Aubrey, Chloe yelled from inside the apartment.

"Aubrey, you do not have to knock! It's your apartment too, you know!" There was no response. "Oh wait, I locked the door." She mumbled to herself. "I'm coming Bree!" Chloe unlocked the door, while in the meantime raving at Aubrey. "Just do not forget your keys again." She said when the door was finally open. There were a lot of locks on the door, because it wouldn't be the first time that a random drunk person would walk into their apartment.

"Oh, hey, it's you." Chloe sounded surprised. She did not expect Beca here. It was a good surprise though because a smile plastered itself on her face immediately.

"Aubrey actually forgets stuff?" Beca chuckled. It was almost unbelievable.

"Yeah, believe it or not, she does." Chloe's voice wavered, like she still had to get used to it that Beca stood in front of her door.

Beca smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So what are you doing?" She asked.

"Enjoying my first Valentine's Day since high school as a single lady."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone. Bree is out with Stacie."

"And you are not? Why aren't you out?" Beca raised an eyebrow again.

"I do not want to go out." _Unless it is with you. "What the hell Chloe? Get yourself together."_

"That does not mean that you have to spend it alone you know. You have friends!"

"Yes, who are all going out with their boyfriends and girlfriends or going out in general and I really do not want to do that, like I said."

"Hey, what am I then? A potato?" Beca pointed a finger to herself. "I do not have a boyfriend or girlfriend and I do not want to go out either. So, what do you say? Want to spend your lonely Valentine's Day with your grumpy friend?"

"I have the feeling that I do not really have a say in this."

"Yeah, you are right. The pizza could be here any minute." And with that, Beca let herself inside.

xx

When it comes to picking movies, Beca is the worst. She claims she hates them all, because the endings are so predictable. So she lets Chloe pick one. Chloe had not seen the movie before, but Netflix recommended her the movie, so they just went with it.

At the end of the movie, the two women found each other and were sharing a passionate kiss.

"Chloe?" Beca turned her head from Chloe's shoulder. "Have you ever been with a girl?"

"Now that I think about it, no I haven't."

"I wonder what it's like. I mean, obviously those chicks were enjoying the kiss."

"You want to try?" Chloe's mouth had no filter today.

"You want us to kiss?" Beca moved so that she was sitting upright, but still facing Chloe who was laying down. Chloe nodded timidly. "I feel something when I am with you, Becs. I do not know what it is, but I want _you._ " And there is the lack of filter again.

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I only know that the feeling continues to grow stronger." Beca smiles down at her. Good, that means Chloe hasn't messed it up so far.

Without a thought, Beca leans down so that their foreheads are touching. They can feel each other's breaths on their lips, blowing them dry. Beca licks her lips and Chloe mirrors her by pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Chloe closes her eyes as a silent 'yes' and a second later, she feels Beca's lips press against her own.

When Beca pulls back, ocean blue meets baby blue.

"The moment that we met." Beca whispers.

Chloe searched Beca's eyes with a frown on her face. "What do you mean?"

"The moment that we met I knew I fell in love with you."


End file.
